


Taking Turns

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Healthy Relationships, High School, Jamy, Kink Negotiation, One Shot, Peraltiago, Relationship Negotiation, Roleplay, Seduction, Sexual Roleplay, Taking Turns, Teasing, amy has dirty talk skillz, amy thinks its her turn to corrupt jake, but jake's pretty sure it was amy's turn last time, challenge, dirty!Amy, innocence/corruption roleplay, no gender roles here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreplay in the form of negotiating who gets to top this time with lots of dirty talk involving innocent/corruption role play. High school AU one shot where Amy Santiago talks very, very dirty and isn't the goody two shoes that everyone (excluding her boyfriend) thinks she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone one shot completely unrelated from my other high school AU 'I know you like the back of my hand'- diff universe though it is still Peraltiago (a multiple chapter fic) so you might wanna check it out.

Jake sat on his bed the moment they got back to his house after school to just grin wickedly at her.

He gained a whole new appreciation for his mom’s work hours when he started dating his girlfriend in 10th grade. Even though they had the house to themselves a lot, they weren’t sneaking around- her parents and his mom knew they were there alone. But they were all chill with it because his girlfriend was actually _responsible_ . She was _trustworthy_.

And she totally abused that trust.

Well, not exactly. Like she still made him study three hours a week. With her, and she helped, and he was getting better grades. But that was probably more because that was three more hours a week than he had ever studied in his life. He probably never studied even three hours in a single calendar year.

It was important to her that he didn’t screw off with school. She was adamant that he didn’t squander his education. And with her forced study sessions he was doing better than the average student (applying himself and yada yada yada). He was earning like scholarship grades (not the full ride ones, but free money for college was less money that actually cost him something). She even had him do a fourth hour every week for like extra credit after school stuff because his overall gpa was slightly to the low side of normal and adequate, but that’s because he was doing so well now that it was dragging his past of horrible grades up too. And the fourth hour was padding so he would match up with all the applicants who did extracurriculars for years while he was screwing off and squandering his education.

Plus, she was coordinating her valedictorian grades and his steadily rising to above average grades for college plans after graduation at the end of the year.

And it wasn’t like their parental figures were under the impression that two 18 year olds that were dating were only holding hands with all of that alone time. But Jake was certain that all the overabundant (safe) sex never crossed their minds- because while Jake Peralta was a troublemaker, Amy Santiago was responsible and trustworthy.

And she totally used all of that good faith to her advantage.

The wicked grin that afternoon was cause little miss goody two shoes showed him a secret about the teachers lounge, and he realized just how much shit she got away with because of her goody two shoe-edness.

Last year she organized this huge thing for his birthday that took forever to plan and work out all because she scheduled stuff throughout the whole week.

Apparently her English teacher had been talking about an assignment that was a big deal for that grading period, but he wouldn’t give the topic to the paper until the day it was assigned. So Amy told the teacher in advance

a few days before it was assigned that she had important plans, and no questions asked he gave her a two week extension to start whenever her plans weren’t keeping her busy. When every student was supposed to only have one week from start to finish.

The soda machine was what made him put it all together. In the teacher’s lounge was a super stocked soda machine with a better selection than every store within 15 miles, especially when there weren’t soda machines out anywhere else in school so the students wouldn’t have access. But Amy had keys to the teacher’s lounge, and apparently got sodas whenever she wanted- and had just forgotten to tell him until she took him in and got him one.

That was when it finally clicked what was so appealing about always being on your best behavior.

“Is this all the stuff that comes with acting like a good kid? Soda machines and all the other privileges you abuse? Is every goody two shoes like this? Or are you the only faker?”

“I’m not a faker! I’m a good kid! I’m not just acting! I am _so_ good! You wish you were as good as me!” Amy protested as if it were an insult, but really it was just something he could lord over her. He didn’t know why he never called her out on it before. How advantageous it was to be a teacher’s pet. Really, keys to the teacher’s lounge were just so… _lucrative_. And of course he was teasing her, but she was reacting like he was impugning her moral character.

“Amy, I’m your boyfriend. I know for a fact that you are a bad, _bad_ girl.”

Amy just pouted and glared before she walked over to drop her bag on his desk as per the usual routine (since she refused to drop it on the floor like any normal teenager) but he pulled her into his lap and her book bag fell on the floor right next to his.

“Aw c’mon,” he smiled because he knew she wasn’t really pouting. “I know you’re a genuine nerd through and through. With a heart of gold,” he stabbed her chest with a straight edged finger over her general heart area and she rolled her eyes. “Besides, you’re only bad for me, aren’t you?”

“Psh, you wish,” she scoffed. “With you: maybe. For you: no. I have fun for myself.”

“You know I just like being chaotic. It’s so satisfying to ruin something as perfect as you usually are,” he shuddered for emphasis but he was getting close to involuntary shuddering just thinking about it. Being all destructive when she was playing up her propriety was always shudder worthy. “So don’t get all sexually liberated and social stigma on me when I’m already this aroused. Besides, it’s my turn to corrupt you this time.”

“You sure about that?” She challenged with a glint in her eye.

They didn’t bring up the turn thing all too often because it wasn’t like a me, then you, then me, then you thing. Taking on the whole dom/sub thing wasn’t a sacrifice to either party. They only brought up turns when they were both set on the same role for that session.

Being corrupted by your sexually liberated girlfriend was hot beyond belief, but she was the one getting all worked up about just how _good_ she was a moment ago so he was close to shuddering about showing her just how wrong she was. Besides, it really was his turn.

“Yup. Last time I was a sexually inexperienced failing student trying to raise his grade. And while it was very enjoyable reenacting the plot to just about every third porn video ever made, I’m in the mood for tainting your innocence this time.”

“No, I’m pretty sure your interrogation was the last roleplaying we did. And as _enjoyable_ as it was living out all of your detective handcuff fantasies, it’s my turn to ruin you. You’re looking awfully… pure right now. A little too pure for my liking. All I wanna do right now is make you so… _dirty_.”

“You’re trying to turn me on but it’s not working cause I’m already turned on. I was calling you bad as a joke earlier but I wanna do it all sexy now- and the hornier you make me is just going to contribute to how much I wanna ruin you beyond repair right now. You can keep up your dirty talk but it won’t do you any good. And I still think you’re wrong, but you can have the next two stalemates if I get this one. I’m on a roll right now.”

He could see her mulling over her options before making her decision. And once she decided (it didn’t take long) she switched over from her light and teasing eyes to seductive and bedroom eyes before readjusting herself so she was straddling his lap rather than the regular sitting he had pulled her into.

“Alright, but next time my good little Jake who always wants my approval is going to tell me every… single… indecent thought he’s ever had about me,” Amy said slow and low as she dragged a finger down his chest in the most suggestive manner imaginable.

Really, he had brought it upon himself. He wasn’t thinking about it at the time but the comment about her dirty talk skillz really was a challenge. That of course she was gonna win. Her plan was instantly clear, and they both knew who was going to win in the end, but she will have earned it by then. He was gonna hold out as long as he could, cause really the hold out was all part of the fun too.

He was already getting horny from before but this was a quick stomach flip. She wasn’t kissing his neck but she was so goddamn close, her breath hot and voice sultry against his skin. He was supposed to stay still, he knew that. And she was torturing him on purpose, tempting and daring him to resist.

He never knew how she could switch so quick from joking mode to sex mode, but it was fantastic. And if Amy was in sex mode she basically turned any situation into a sex mode situation purely by being all hot and seductive with her presence.

She popped off the top buttons of his shirt one at a time dreadfully slow and skimmed her nail under every new inch of skin she uncovered. Jake was left pursing his lips and staring off at the ceiling because it was easier to resist kissing her when he wasn’t looking at her bedroom eyes, and concentrating on her voice and feeling made the hold out that much more… sensual.

“Every time he was touching himself and wishing his hands were mine wrapped around his cock,” his breath hitched when she grinded into his erection for extra emphasis to add to her needlessly vulgar pronunciation of the word cock. It wasn’t that it was such an innocent word in the first place, but Amy had perfected her technique of making everything sound so fucking crude and delectable.

“He’s gonna tell me all the dirty thoughts that good boys never have. That good boys wouldn’t enjoy having like I know he loves to. All of the thoughts that are just so _wrong_ , and I’m gonna punish him. And when I see how turned on he is by telling me all of his very bad thoughts I’m gonna punish him for that too. And then I’m gonna fuck him,” she said crystal clear before biting him hard and sudden and making him cry out short and hoarse. And then she grinded into him hard and moved her whole body against him- hips, torso, lips. It wasn’t just a slight tantalizing pressure. It was a pressure aimed at getting him desperate, when she could have stopped trying a long time ago if her goal was filling him with desperation.

“And it’s not his fault, and I know he tries his best,” she said dripping with false sympathy. “And I know I make it worse every time I tempt him. But he really is a bad boy because I know he loves it, and I know he loves being punished for it. And I love giving him what he wants.”

Amy trailed her hot breath up his neck and he tried to capture her lips when they were close to meeting his, but she pulled away at the last second and left him wanting.

“Yup,” he nodded eager when he decided it was time to give in and admit she won. “Changed my mind. It’s your turn right now. I’ll get next time. Debase me.”

“I thought my dirty talk wasn’t going to do any good,” she teased in an I-told-you-so tone if he had ever heard one.

“What can I say? You’re a skilled negotiator. Now you can’t get me all worked up about impending corruption and leave me hanging and uncorrupted.”

“What’s the magic word?” Amy taunted before standing up and pushing him back against the bed so she was standing over and looking down at him.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please Miss Santiago,” he begged like she liked him to. Because as hot as she was with her wicked smirk, she wasn’t getting any closer to corrupting him when she was still standing. And he was desperate for corruption.

“That’s detective Santiago to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cutting out before the especially sexy bits.  
> In the middle of chapter updates for Boy Next Door and Finally, while Marco Polo's next update is still in the planning stages. Old lap top situation still not solved so I'm not sure when Camera Obscura will be updated.  
> Thanks for kudos and comments and all of the support- I've been pretty busy so sorry if I haven't responded to some of the more recent comments on my fics.  
> I appreciate it all. Have a lovely new year!


End file.
